


Nathan

by Zuzanny



Category: Original Work
Genre: Based on a dream I had, Possibly discontinued, fic from 1999
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:55:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26707828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Prince Nathan keeps running away, and is returned by his keepers every time "for his own good". But what is really going on? Why would he want to run away in the first place?





	Nathan

(from aprox 1999)

Nathan

by Zuzanny

The young man looked around nervously. He couldn't recognize any one among the crowded grandstand, but that didn't mean they weren't there looking for him. The crowd was screaming their cheers for the horse race. He was frightened. He hadn't been out in public this long before, and he wasn't used to how loud they could get. But so far his pursuers weren't making them selves known and he was able to relax a bit. He ran his hand through his newly cut blond hair that ran in layers down his neck. Earlier that morning it had been shoulder length. The same as all his older brothers. As he watched the horses run past again- number 5, Sunset Hero, was in the lead.- he didn't realize his 'guardian' was watching him from the tower above. His guardian- a tall, heavily built man with enormous teeth and eyes that made him even more intimidating to some one as small as his guardee, pointed him out to some policemen as being the kid in the sixth row wearing a loose blue woolen shirt and jeans. The race was almost finished when this young man happened to glance around and see the police mingling among the crowd. He jumped up without thinking and ran, pushing past people. The police saw him and gave chase but were swallowed up by the excited crowd as the horses crossed the finish line. The young man jumped off the end of the grand stand and bumped into a brunette about the same age as him, both falling to the ground.

"Sorry." He helped her up and started away again only to have her hand clasp around his thin wrist.

"Don't I know you?" She asked pulling him to a stop. "You look familiar some how."

There eyes met. He was taken by the beauty of her brown eyes, and her by his blue.

"N-no, ma'am." He stuttered. "We've never met." She gave him a funny look like' Are you sure?' "I'd remember if I'd seen you before." She smiled sweetly. "But if you excuse me, I really have to go..." He went to leave but she stayed beside him. She could tell he was in some kind of trouble the way he was constantly looking around nervously. She followed him down out of the race track car park and down the road. "Why are you following me?" He finally asked when they were inside the shopping complex next to the race track.

"Because you look really familiar. I never forget a face. Why are you moving so fast? Are you in some kind of trouble? I could help."

"Why would you want to help me? For all you know, I could be a crazed narcotic, or a rapist, or something... Any way, didn't you're mother tell you never to talk to strangers." He said roughly.

"You're too skinny to be any thing like that." She said under her breath. "No. I can tell that you're non of that. My name's Mary. Ingles. And you are?"

"Nathan."

"Well now that we're no longer strangers can you tell me what's going on?"

Nathan almost laughed. He liked her.

"Okay. But over here." They walked casually over to some phone booths. "I'm trying to run away from home." Mary snorted. "No really. This is about my hundredth attempt at it. They always catch me though, and drag me back to the... house."

"Why?"

"My father want's me to marry this lady named 'Issobelle' or 'Serinna'. They're sisters. I always get those two mixed up. They're as good as twins too. Both fat and ugly. Trained to do what ever I want them to. I'm just sick of it. Sessions at court, never being left alone... My father has me followed by my Guardian. "

"Your guardian?"

"Yeah. He's about twice as big as me. Which isn't difficult, but he's always there saying 'This is proper, and that is not.' I wouldn't be surprised if I turned around right now and found him staring at me from the other side of the room." Just then a police man placed a firm hand on his shoulder.

"Your Majesty, you're guardian requests that you cease this childish game and return to the palace at once."

Nathan groaned.

"Majesty?!" Mary googled. "I've just been talking to royalty!? I knew you looked familiar!"

Nathan turned to the police.

"I wasn't playing a 'childish game'. I came to watch the race. And I have asked this nice young lady to come and have lunch with me." He turned back and gave her a pleading look. She stepped forward and locked arms with him.

"And this young lady would be glad to accept." She said as Nathan walked her proudly past the guards who then escorted them to the parking lot to be picked up by a limozine. Some passes by looked over to them by took little notice until they saw the car. Mary was beaming.

"Some way to ask a girl to lunch, your Majesty. Or do you tell stories to entertain every one?" She whispered to him as they walked.

"No." He replied. "They're all true. And please don't call my your Majesty. I get enough mockery from my guardian. It's just because your with me that he hasn't out right kidnapped me back like all the other times. I'd like to thank you for accepting."

"Are you kidding! I'm one of your biggest fans. I knew I recognized you. I'd like to say that I love the new hair. It does suit you better. It's such an honer that you've confided in me how you feel about this."

"Are you a reporter?"

"Yeah." She said after a pause.

"Good." He sighed with relief. "But make sure you don't let my Guardian find out." Mary wasn't sure what to think.

They were ushered into the white limo and greeted by the guardian. Mary could see why Nathan would be intimidated by him. That's what she put it down to- intimidation- The man was huge. And his eyes never left the prince.

"And who is this?" Came an oily grumble from the guardian.

"A friend." Nathan answered quickly. "I've invited her for lunch. Not that it's any of your business."

"Oh but it is." The guardian leaned forward. "Can't have you murdered in your chambers, can we." Nathan flinched and the Guardian laughed showing his pointed teeth and leaning back into his chair. Mary decided that she didn't like this 'guardian' one bit.

During lunch they were alone in richly furnished quarters with a king sized bed against the wall and a table for two beside the fire place. Nathan was still really skittish. He looked around continuously, and only spoke with a whisper. Mary guessed that the room was bugged.


End file.
